This is a Phase I study designed to evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of recombinant HIV-1 proteins in infants born to HIV- infected women. A total of 6 infants were enrolled in this study at JHU and the study completed accrual in 1996. Follow-up of the infants is currently underway.